The Eight Deadly Sins
by FightingForLovex
Summary: The First time it had happened, it was a warm summer night. As soon as they realized what they were doing, they both pulled back and swore they would never speak of it again. Cat


**Hey Guys****. I've been working on this one-shot for a long time and I hope you like it. It is Beck/Cat and a little Beck/Jade and its somewhat based off the song Love the Way you lie part 2. So enjoy! **

The first time it happened, it was a warm summer night. Jade, Beck, and Cat had been sitting in Beck's trailer, laughing at the T.V and licking ice cream when Jade got the call that changed everything. Her family had had an emergency and she had to leave suddenly leaving Beck and Cat to themselves. It had been nothing but friendly conversation till Beck suggested Cat help him practice for an upcoming skit. Cat loved acting so of course she agreed and hopped up to play the character of "Samantha". Then they got to the kissing scene, but since they were actors only, they decided to do it. Their lips gently brushed together and then they pulled away, but then beck leaned in again and they were kissing. This time for real. As soon as they realized what they were doing, they both pulled back and swore they would never do it again.

The second time had been in a detention afterschool. Beck was there for being tardy and Cat for speaking out in class. They had worked silently cleaning the Cafeteria until Cat slipped in a puddle and fell into his arms. They both laughed at how clumsy Cat was and the rest of the world faded away leaving them in their own little world. Then once again Beck was leaning in and kissing her, shooting tingles all throughout Cats body. Then they heard the noisy click-clack of the teacher's shoes and detention was over.

The Third time they were in Beck's RV, practicing for a skit they had to put on in class. They worked away, neither bringing up the previous encounters they had shared. Then almost as the night was over, his soft lips brushed over hers and she melted. Then they slowly fell entangled together onto his bed and he began to kiss her neck while she tugged at his shirt. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands found their way up her shirt, and then Cat felt a vibration and pulled back with wide eyes. Beck laughed at her shocked face and pulled out his phone answering a call from his protective girlfriend Jade. Cat smirked and gently nipped on Becks neck. Beck accidently let a moan slip past his lips, surprised at how sexy Cat was being. This resulted to a screaming Jade and Cat rushing out the door into the night sky.

The fourth time they had made love. They hadn't intended for it to happen but it did and neither regretted it. Beck had finally caved in to his feeling for Cat and they had met on the beach for some late night swimming. Cat had made a beeline dash for the ocean shedding her shirt and pants on the way there. Beck's mouth dropped as he watched her shed her bra and panties. Then she had called his name saying she was lonely and he was hooked. He ran into the ocean and carried her back to shore, laying her down in the sand and clamming her as his own.

The fifth time had been different then the others. Beck had come storming through Cat's house and when she asked him what was wrong he had roughly kissed her. She kissed him back then pushed him away asking him what was wrong. His eyes slowly welled up with tears but he pushed them away and told her the horrible news, his dad had died in a terrible car accident. When she went to comfort him he kissed her again and threw her on the bed and roughly made love to her. Afterwards as they were cuddling, Cat had looked up at him with her big brown eyes and asked him what was wrong. He mumbled something about not wanting to talk about it and stormed out.

The sixth time was almost a month later. He had shown up on her doorstep finally showing his emotions about his father dying. She had let him in and the tears began flowing down his face. She pulled him into her arms and spent the night comforting a vulnerable, upset Beck.

The Seventh time was after they had graduated. They had snuck out of the ceremony hand in hand with a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne. They spent they night together in each others arms and when it was finally time to go there separate ways, they had both been in tears promising that someday they would be together. So with one last kiss they separated, not knowing if they would see each other again.

The Eighth time they met again after six years of being apart. She had walked into a local Starbucks and when she turned around, she noticed him. He was sitting at a small table reading a book and sipping coffee. His dark hair framed his face like it had years ago and he was still as tan as ever. She walked over and said his name, and as soon as he heard the sweet voice he knew it was her. After years of waiting fate had finally brought the love of his life back into his arms.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I hope so! :) Sorry for the Corny ending hahah and sorry that Cat's a lot outta charcater :(**

**Should i write more Cat/Beck stories?**

**Should i make this into a series? **


End file.
